1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-projector system, a projector device, an adjustment device, an adjustment method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a projection image having a larger size than a projection image by one projector device is necessary, a plurality of projection images by a plurality of projector devices is projected on one screen at the same time, and one large projection image as a whole has been obtained. As an example, a horizontally long image is divided into right and left images, and the divided images are adjacent in the horizontal direction, using two projector devices, and are projected on one screen so that one continuous projection image as a whole can be made. At this time, a superimposed region may be provided in adjacent portions of the projection images.
When the projection images by a plurality of projector devices are projected on one screen such that the projection images are continued, it is necessary to adjust positions of the projection images among the plurality of projector devices. As a method of positioning the projection images, conventionally, a method of capturing each projection image projected on a medium to be projected by a camera, recognizing relative positions of the projection images, based on the captured images, and adjusting the positions of the respective projection images has been used.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. JP 2007-043274 A discloses a technology of adjusting respective projection positions of a plurality of projector devices, based on captured images obtained by projecting projection images on one medium to be projected by the plurality of projector devices, and capturing the projection images by a camera. According to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. JP 2007-043274 A, the projection images, with which a superimposed portion whose mutual patterns are superimposed becomes white, are projected by the plurality of projector devices on the medium to be projected such that the superimposed portion is caused in the mutual patterns. The positional relationship of the projection images is obtained based on the captured image of the projection image on the superimposed portion captured by the camera.
However, the method of positioning projection images by the conventional technology has a problem that necessary accuracy may not be able to be obtained in the positioning when the resolution of the camera that captures the projection image is not sufficient. For example, when the camera does not have the resolution in units of pixels about the projection image in the captured image, it is difficult to highly accurately adjust the positions of the projection images.